A Secret is Revealed
by Ellaine7
Summary: Ichigo returns to Soul Society to retrieve the body of Ginjo Kugo. Except in order to do that, he must do a favor for Yamamoto. Yamamoto's request could very well change Ichigo's life forever. Will Rukia be able to help him this time?
1. The Visit To Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. All of it belongs to the mastermind Tite Kubo.**

**This 1st chapter is a mixture of the actual manga 479. I'm just starting to create a seperate story from that of the continuation of the manga. This will have future IchiRuki romance as well as adventure! Enjoy =)**

* * *

To say Ichigo wasn't the slightest bit nervous was an understatement. He practically marched into Soul Society without permission once again, except with a certain goal in mind. And in order to obtain that goal, he had to talk to the First Division Captain Yamamoto.

Renji casually walked through Seireitei as it was finally his day off. Captain Kuchiki had him working like a slave for the past week doing tedious paperwork from dawn 'till dusk. It had been driving him nuts, and his captain must have seen this, for he provided Renji with a day off from work to attend any personal matters.

Renji scratched his head as he contemplated what he could do. "_Hmmm...well I can go and check on Rukia. Nah. She is probably busy being a new lieutenant and all. She practically takes after her brother with having to be so responsible. Maybe I can have a drink with Matsumoto. It's never too early for that!_" Renji's train of thought was interrupted by the sight of orange spiky hair bobbing up and down, moving through the crowd of other shinigami walking by. It could only belong to one certain individual.

"Yo Renji!" Ichigo yelled as he passed by the redhead, acting like walking through Soul Society was an everyday occurrence for a human-shinigami. Especially for one carrying a reputation of a, _Hero of the Winter War._

Renji sweat dropped and merely watched the carrot top walk passed him. He shook his head in disbelief and managed to pull himself together. He raced towards Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar of his black shihakusho. His appearance struck Renji as slightly different ever since he and the captains helped him regain his powers by piercing him with a special sword to restore them. Well, to be more accurate, it was Rukia that stabbed him with Uruhara's invention. Regardless, it brought upon a change to the man's outfit, and quite possibly his spiritual pressure. His zanpakuto's appearance resembled that of an overgrown trench knife, and an X-shaped pattern crossed his chest like a tattoo. All this were remnants of what many of the Captains believed to be his Fullbring powers.

"Damn it where do you think you are going! What are you doing here all of a sudden Kurosaki?"

Ichigo brushed of Renji's hand and continued on walking. "I have some matters to attend to at the First Division. I'll see ya later," he replied. With that he gave a short side wave and entered deeper into Soul Society.

As he reached the steps leading up to the stronghold of the First Division, the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads blocked his path. It didn't look much like a welcome party.

"Wow. Everyone came to greet me huh?" Ichigo said casually. Unfazed and un-intimidated by the immense reiastu pouring out from each Captain.

Captain Soi-Fong shunpoed by Ichigo's side. "Not everyone. Ukitake and Kurotsuchi aren't here."

"Soi-Fong?" Ichigo questioned and turned around. Yep. It was her. Commander of the Omnitsukido and Captain of the Second Division.

"I don't remember allowing you to use my name without an honorific. You're helpless without Yoruichi-Sama at your side, you know!"

Before Ichigo could come up with a retort to anger the Yoruichi-obsessed Captain, he was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Anyway, just come in already. The old man's waiting.'' Leaning by the entrance of the Division was Kensei with his arms folded as he looked down at the substitute shinigami. Cool as a cucumber like always.

Ichigo smirked and raised his eyebrows slightly. "You became a Captain?"

"Shut up. I said come in! You didn't come here to chat did you?" Kensei said in his usual gruff and demanding voice. The vizored took a liking to Ichigo when they trained him to contain his inner hollow, but he wasn't one for showing affection.

The scowl returned on Ichigo's face as he walked up toward Kensei. "Nope. I have something to ask of gramps."

The wooden mahogany doors creaked open, and in walked Ichigo. While he did not walk with grace such as that of the other Captains, he walked confidently and determined, knowing Zangetsu and his powers were back once again. They were the comfort he needed. The last bit of strength that allowed him to stand up to higher ranking Soul Reaper officials again and again.

Captain Commander Yamamoto tapped his staff (which in reality was like the shikai version of his formidable sword Ryujin Jakka), and patiently waited for Kurosaki Ichigo to stand before him before speaking. Not expecting the arrogant boy to bow before him, he wasted no time in talking.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Thank you for your hard work," Yamamoto said in his strong voice. It was the strong voice of a strategic and well respected shinigami. It rang through the meeting hall with an air of authority.

The substitute soul reaper lifted his head up and spoke in the hotheaded voice of his. " Yea, don't mention it. I didn't come here for praise." The scowl on Ichigo's face was ever present. It seemed to be permanent.

"For what did you come then?" Yamamoto asked with his eyes closed. Well Ichigo could only assume that he had his eyes closed. At least, that's the way gramps had them every time he encountered the old fellow. And that wasn't quite often.

Ichigo stood a bit straighter before asking the request. "I came to take back the corpse of Ginjo that Renji brought here, and bury it in the material world."

The room grew deadly silent as the Captains turned to look at the young man. The request was so foolish to ask. Downright daring to bring forth in front of the Captain Commander.

"You idiot." A man with ugly cropped blonde hair walked into the meeting room. "Do you have any idea what you're talking about?"

Ichigo instantly recognized the man. Those big teeth of his were a dead giveaway whenever he spoke.

"Hirako!" Ichigo said, surprised at the vizored's sudden appearance. He was even more surprised to see him in Captain's robes. It seemed he missed a lot in the seventeen months he went without his spiritual powers.

Soi Fong ruined the moment with her sudden outburst. " That's right! He is a heinous criminal who stole shinigami powers and killed many! And.."

Hirako raised his hand at Soi Fong, basically telling her to shut up because he wasn't done speaking. "I'm not talking about that. Listen up Ichigo. That guy was fucking around with your family. You can easily forgive someone like that?"

Ichigo stared down at the floor, not really wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "This isn't a matter of forgiveness. My family and friends are back to normal and I am alive. And he...is a mere shinigami representative."

Yamamoto looked straight into the young man's deep brown eyes. They showed a mixture of emotions, but one that stood out was defiance. Ichigo was willing to defy what is considered proper to do what he thinks is the right thing. And if burying Ginjo in the material world was the right thing, then no one was going to stop him from doing it. Not even the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Ichigo looked at the old man, waiting for an answer or response that would more than likely not end in his favor. He was just a little surprised to see Yamamoto's eyes slowly open up, considering they were always closed ninety percent of the time.

"That phrase. Would I be correct in taking that phrase as a deeply deliberate one?" Yamamoto questioned calmly.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Jushiro Ukitake sat indian style at the edge of the grassy hill on the outer edge of Rukongai. He took in the sight of the immense mountains that enclosed Soul Society, and enjoyed the fresh breeze as it whipped through his long white hair. It was peaceful and comforting for a sickly man such as himself.

"So you were here after all," a voice from behind said softly.

Ukitake turned to see who it was. It was his good old friend Shunsui Kyoraku. He wore an awkward pink, flowered ladies kimono that draped along his shoulders to cover his captains uniform. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and he had his usual straw hat on. Like always, he carried a bottle of sake with him for any occasion he sought worthy to drink to. And usually every occasion was worthy of the alcoholic beverage for Kyoraku.

"Kyoraku," Ukitake said as he flashed a weak smile and gestured for the man to sit beside him.

Shunsui merely nodded and plopped by his side. "Ichigo-kun's back."

Ukitake looked on at the mountains, a sad expression enveloped his face, making him appear much older. "I see. And what about the badge?"

"He brought it back," Shunsui answered simply. "We asked him about it, and he said he trusts us so he is going to keep it. Well, as long as everyone if informed that it is a Combat Pass that allows him to be a Substitute."

Ukitake chuckled. "Ah I see..."

"He has grown."

Ukitake looked back at his friend. "Yes, we just didn't notice it. What's done is done."

Shunsui grunted in response. Both continued to sit in silence as they looked upon the gorgeous scenery before them.

"Want some sake?" Shunsui asked innocently.

"You know that stuff isn't good for me in my state! Why do you bother to ask me?"

XXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Rukia could feel her right eye twitch in annoyance as Renji relayed to her the news. Ichigo was in Soul Society, and he had pretty much marched up to the Captain Commander like a madman. Rukia slapped the pineapple head of a Lieutenant.

"Why didn't you stop that idiot!" she yelled.

"What was that for! It's not my fault he is so stubborn Rukia!" Renji yelled back. He was rubbing the red welt forming on his face where the raven-haired shinigami slapped him. All he wanted to do was greet her and maybe get some lunch together so that they could catch up. Instead, he gets a mad Kuchiki riding up on his case demanding to know why he didn't stop carrot top from walking to his inevitable doom.

"Ugh... I have to go and make sure that buffoon doesn't get killed!" She murmured before flash-stepping out of her working quarters in the Thirteenth Division barracks.

Renji sighed before leaving the empty room. He was going to need a good dose of sake to salvage the rest of his meager day off. It was hard not to notice that Rukia cared for Ichigo in more ways than a friend. He just wondered when she would see that herself.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Ichigo breathed an inward sigh of relief. The Captain Commander had agreed to his request, but with certain conditions and a favor in return. Ichigo didn't even ask what the conditions or favor were, and instead, chose to agree with them no matter what they were as long as the body of Ginjo could be buried. He would have to discuss them with the Captain Commander on a one-on-one meeting the following day. Looks like he was going to be missing another day of high school. Not that it really mattered anymore. His human life felt distant for the time being anyway.

"Since I want you to remain in Soul Society for a bit longer, I shall have Renji Abarai deliver the body back to the World of the Living. Urahara will arrange the burial," Yamamoto informed Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. He was satisfied with that.

Yamamoto tapped his staff twice. "This meeting is now adjourned!"

And with that, everyone left the meeting hall to attend to whatever matters that remained for the rest of the day. Except of course Ichigo, who slowly walked out the entrance, contemplating his next plan of action since there was nothing of importance until tomorrow.

Fortunately, a raven-haired midget appeared in front of him, throwing off his potential plans of meeting up with the elusive Ukitake to discuss matters with the badge. He had kind of wanted him to feel guilty.

"Rukia? It's nice to see you midg-"

Ichigo's taunt was interrupted by a powerful kick to the shin by Rukia. Yep, she was mad. Her reiastu revealed it.

"Ouch! What the hell Rukia! This is the way you greet me after so long?" He grabbed his shin in pain and bounced on his good leg, hoping she wouldn't kick him again.

"Baka! Why did you have to barge into Soul Society like that? The Captains could have killed you for being so foolish!"

"Ah but they didn't Rukia. Isn't that what matters?" Ichigo said calmly. He was trying to mend the gap between them. Fighting back wouldn't help. It would just fuel the argument for this noble Kuchiki. He looked into her big violet colored eyes. Though he would never admit it, seventeen months away from her was far too long to bare.

Rukia unfolded her arms and sighed. She looked into the warm brown eyes of Ichigo. She was at a loss for words, but between the two, they didn't need them to communicate effectively.

Rukia turned awake from Ichigo, preparing to shunpo off back to the Kuchiki Estate to have dinner with her brother. "Meet me at Sokyoku Hill tomorrow afternoon," she said before leaving him behind alone once more.

"Looks like I'm going to be spending the night at Renji's," Ichigo murmured as he left toward the Sixth Division barracks. Tomorrow was going to be yet again, another busy day.

* * *

**Leave a review to let me know if I should continue on with the fanfic or not. Criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh!**


	2. 2 Shocking News

**As you can tell, I have decided to continue on with this story. I'd like to thank all my reviewers who have provided very encouraging feedback!**

* * *

Uruhara dusted off his trusty, worn out green hat before placing it on his messy blonde hair. (He was in desperate need of a new one.)

"When do you think they well be arriving through your Senkaimon Kisuke?"

Uruhara looked down at the seemingly normal black cat that approached him. Except of course, it was no ordinary animal. In reality it was none other than Shihouin Yorouichi!

"Should be right about now my friend," Kisuke said as he brought out a hand fan from his pant pocket. Because although the training grounds underneath his little shop was rather magnificent in size and terrain, it was still awfully stuffy and hot. Not really something you can easily have an air conditioner fix, unless you wanted a gigantic electric bill to go along with it. Not even Byakuya's fancy silk scarf would be able to cover the expense for too long. That's if he even ever offered it to the shopkeeper. Which the chances of that ever happening being virtually slim to none.

Sure enough, a minute later, the Senkaimon within the underground training facility opened up, and the unit carrying Ginjo's body exited the Dangai. The entryway between Soul Society and the World of the Living.

Renji walked ahead of his unit with the body in the casket being carried by a couple of unknown low ranked members within Division 6. Followed by another dozen or so members guarding the casket as if something was going to magically jump out of the Dangai and take the dead body.

"I'm more than sure Yamamoto-tiacho informed you of our expected arrival," Renji told Kisuke.

Yoruichi, who was still in cat form, jumped up from Kisuke's shoulder onto Renji's. She curved her black tail around the heavily tattooed man's neck and purred. "Don't be so uptight. We obviously know. Otherwise we wouldn't have been waiting in this spot for your arrival. Leave it to us to plan the burial and ceremony for today."

Renji could feel his face turning a slight red color in embarrassment. Yorouichi tended to have that affect on him. He just couldn't get used to a talking cat. Especially one with a manly voice that sounded nothing like her usual voice when she was in human form.

"A-Alright well then I leave it t-to you guys. Take care," Renji sputtered out quickly. He cursed inwardly before snapping his fingers to motion his unit to gently place the casket on the ground.

"Oh and Renji?" Yoruichi purred out.

The Lieutenant slowly and hesitantly turned around to face the black cat. Her creepy yellow cat eyes glared at him. "Yea?"

"Tell Byakyua-bo I said hi," she said teasingly.

Renji bowed to the cat-woman before him. "Will do Yorouichi-sama."

Uruhara chuckled and covered his smile beneath his flowery fan. That guy was just a funny as Ichigo sometimes. What an idiot for listening to Yorouichi.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Ichigo crinkled his nose in annoyance. Something kept tickling his face and it was bothering him. He didn't feel like waking up for school just yet, even though the sun was starting to shine in through his window.

The tickling sensation continued. He slapped his face to get rid of the troublesome thing that was bothering his rest. "Damn it! Why can't I get some sleep for once old man!"

That is, until he realized it wasn't his annoying father trying to get him up. And he wasn't in his room back in the Human World. Ichigo looked at his right hand. He had mercilessly squished a black hell butterfly that was just doing its job in trying to relay a message. Its little legged twitched slightly before becoming completely motionless. He wiped his hand off on Renji's bed sheets, hoping Renji wouldn't notice later on when he came back from the Human World.

"Shit!" Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "No I forgot! The meeting with Yamamoto-san is suppose to be right now. I'm betting that dumb Hell butterfly was going to remind me," he yelled out loud in realization.

He frantically pulled on his robe, fixed his ruffled orange hair the best he could, grabbed his Zanpaktou, and kicked the door open to shunpo out towards the First Division meeting hall.

Genryusai Yamamoto sighed in annoyance. The stupid ryoka boy was late for the meeting. Sasakibe, his lieutenant, looked toward his superior.

"Shall I go and fetch him sir?"

"No need to. He is already here."

Within a second of mentioning that, Ichigo burst through the doors huffing and puffing.

"I'm sorry! I slept in and didn't realize it! My sincere apologies gramps," Ichigo said inbetween breaths.

Sasakibe looked towards the orange-haired shinigami angrily. Had he no respect for the Captain Commander's rank and name? If he could, he would have made the boy get on his knees and properly apologize.

"It doesn't matter now as we cannot go back in time. Let's get down to unfinished business from the day before."

Ichigo nodded. Encouraging him to continue on talking as he had his full undivided attention this time.

"The conditions I have of you is quite simple. If we ever encounter another war, and we are in need of your assistance, I ask that you come at once to help with the situation not matter what it is."

"My powers are meant to protect. And while I mainly gained them to protect those I cared about early on in the beginning, I have also realized that there is more that needs protection. That includes Soul Society, so I will be happy to accept this condition."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. He smiled underneath his long facial hair. Though the boy was quite brash and disrespectful at times, he showed another much more likeable character when he was needed to act serious. He coughed before continuing.

"As for the request, or so called favor. I ask that within the month, you arrange your matters in the human world."

Ichigo titled his head slightly and squinted his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

"Because with the restoration of your new powers, I ask that you come and live in Soul Society and earn your rank as a real officer here."

Sasakibe fell off his chair in shock at the Captain Commanders request. He just wondered how the substitue was going to take it. More than likely, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Ichigo stood silent as his brain clicked and registered the request. He would have to give up his human life, his family, and his friends to serve this old man and the rest of Soul Society. Hell to the no!

"No," he said in a whisper.

"I did not ask if you agreed to it or not. If I recall, you were willing to do anything to allow Ginjo, a mere shinigami representative, a proper burial. Isn't that right Kurosaki?"

"But why would you need me here? You have all the current captain spots filled with very capable people." Ichigo could feel the anger bubbling up inside. He was ready to fight the Captain Commander out of pure frustration.

"You may have reached a high level of power in a short period of time, but you lack the training to hone those skills to a higher potential. I want you to learn and master kido. I want you to learn and master the art of hand-to-hand combat. There are times when a Zanpaktou cannot help you, and you must learn skills that will help in those bleak and desperate times. It can mean the difference between life and death Kurosaki."

Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration. He didn't want to leave his family. Yet, there was something inside him that liked the idea of moving to this dimension. When he regained his powers, he realized living a normal human life just wasn't for him. It was just hard to accept that fact earlier. Now it made more sense.

Yamamoto continued on talking. "Yes. I do realize that our Captain and Lieutenant positions are at full capacity. But how long will that last before one of our own falls once more? It takes a long time to find another Captain of such a high caliber. Your job would be to learn from each and every one of the Captains."

"What good will that do? I still don't understand. You mention all of this but I feel like I am missing the point."

Yamamoto sighed. He took a seat behind his desk. "Sasakibe."

"Yes?" His Lieutenant answered.

"Can you go fix some tea please?"

Sasakibe got up from his chair and bowed. "Yes Tiacho. I'll be back soon with the tea."

Ichigo folded his arms. He was tired of the rather long conversation and he was tired of Yamamoto taking so long to get to the point. He did not feel like staying to chat and drink tea like old friends reminiscing of the good old days.

"Gramps just tell me already. I have other matters to attend to," he said defeated. He didn't want to be late with his meeting with Rukia at Sokyoku Hill.

"There are two reasons I want you to do this."

"Go on," Ichigo said impatiently.

"During the Winter War with my encounter with Aizen, I realized that although I have many that fight under my command, I myself am not invincible either, no matter how many centuries of training and fighting I have experienced. Anything can happen."

Sasukibe placed the tea before Ichigo and the Captain commander. He poured each a cup before taking his seat once more by the two with a cup of tea of his own.

"If the Commander falls in battle, what happens Kurosaki?"

Ichigo thought carefully for a moment before answering. "The Commander holds everyone else together. He is the pillar that provides stability to the rest of the squads in his command. If he falls, so does the rest under him."

"Exactly. Everything falls apart. If I die, I cannot have that happen to Soul Society. Otherwise, both this world and the Human world would collapse, and the Spirit King would be jeopardized. So my first reason for having you do this is because I want you to take my position if that was ever the case."

Sasakibe spit out his tea. Ichigo choked on his.

"Why me? Why not have the noble Byakuya or other Captain take your position. I mean Ukitake and Kyoraku learned from you! You were their mentor so I am more than sure they would be suitable!"

Ichigo couldn't help but think the old man went mad. It was ridiculous to have him running the place in the event that he were to die.

"Ukitake is sick right now. He can barely do his own Captain duties as it is Kurosaki. You should surely know that. As for Kyoraku, I know for a fact that that man will outright refuse this position. And yes Byakuya is a noble, but so are the other two as well as myself. In fact. All Captain Commanders are of nobility. They come from highly prestige families."

"But I am not a noble! So that means I am not favored for the position Yamamoto-taicho," Ichigo replied angrily. Him saying honorifics meant that it was really serious. "I thought it was the job of your Lieutenant to take over." He pointed at Sasakibe, who was frantically trying to wipe off the spilt tea from his clothing.

Sasakibe stopped what he was doing and stared at Ichigo. "I am not fitted for the position. My job, as I took, was to serve Yamamto-taicho until death. I made it clear I would serve no other person afterwards, nor would I show my bankai unless needed to protect him."

"That still doesn't answer the fact that I am not a noble. I still won't be able to take the spot because of that."

"This is where reason two comes in Kurosaki Ichigo," The Captain Commander said after taking a sip of lukewarm tea.

Ichigo felt like tearing his own hair out. He was tired of this man.

"I want you to learn about your past. Then and only then will you realize this spot is destined for you. I can assure you that you are of nobility."

Ichigo was stunned. This day was certainly full of shocking news. He could be a part of a noble clan? How?

"What Clan do I belong to then? How do you know I am of nobility and no one else in Soul Society knows this?" he asked earnestly.

Yamamoto set down his tea and stroked his beard. "That is a question to ask your father. After all, he was a former captain before defecting to live in the World of the Living. He is not the only one that knows of it though. Many close to you have kept it a secret."

"So he obviously told you then. Just tell me what he said."

"That is where I cannot provide further information. You see, before your father left, he had me swear to secrecy never to reveal any information of his life here. I can assure you that he has sworn everyone to secrecy, otherwise you would have been informed long ago."

Ichigo stood up from his seat and set down his tea. His hands were shaking.

"This is why I give you a month to get everything in order Kurosaki. It is up to you to find the truth, because either way, you will become the next Captain Commander. I have chosen you because I see you hold potential, even if you do not see it yourself just yet."

Ichigo was at a loss for words. He felt numb. As if this encounter was just some big scary dream he was having.

Yamamoto tapped his staff twice. "You are dismissed!"

Ichigo merely nodded and walked out the door. He still had plenty of time before meeting up with Rukia. Yet, considering he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, he decided to head to Sokyoku Hill earlier. Maybe mulling things over in his head would help him stay calm.

* * *

**If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to ask. I might just answer them :p**


	3. Planned and Unplanned Reunion

**I am really happy that you guys have been leaving positive reviews, and I thank you all for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rukia madly wrote her signature and stamped paper after paper on her desk. The pile of finished paperwork was barely a quarter of the amount that she still had to get done. She wanted to get as much done as possible before heading out for the afternoon. Her captain had already given her permission to take the rest of the day off. He insisted she take the whole day off because she was always constantly working for him. Ukitake was such a considerate and nice Captain. She would just have to do something nice for him one of these days to show her appreciation.

Rukia sighed. She already knew she wasn't going to get it all done in time. Putting her ink set and stamp away in the desk drawer, she got up from her seat. She neatly stacked and organized the remainder of the papers, swearing to herself to finish them tomorrow or the day after no matter how long it took.

Rukia sent a hell butterfly relaying a message to her Captain that she was leaving for the day. He wasn't at the Division today. Actually, over the past seventeen months, Ukitake was lucky to go in to his office even once a week. His health was deteriorating rather rapidly, and it left him sick at home. He was practically confined to his bed because he felt so tired. Restu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division, had already tried various procedures, kido, and medicine to slow down his aggressive illness, but nothing worked. All the Captain medic could really do was keep his pain to a bare minimum.

Rukia felt her stomach growl loudly. "I think its best I go and grab food and take it to the Hill. Ichigo probably hasn't eaten anything either. It'll be like a picnic," she said to herself with a smile.

With that, Rukia shunpoed to the food market at the town square within Soul Society. There were various food vendors selling fantastic smelling items. She passed by vendors selling miso soup, tempura, and various sweets and dumplings. Yet, she ignored all of this and kept on moving until she reached a small place in the back of the market that few people went to. It was often overlooked.

At first sight, the area appears old and unappealing, but she knew better. It was the perfect place to buy simple, but tasty homemade lunches that were carefully packaged in bento boxes. When she first became a member of Division Thirteen, Kaien had stepped out of the way to make her feel more at ease with the transition from the Academy. He showed her this little run down shop that was managed by an elderly couple who took pride in making food. But now Kaien was gone, and Rukia had journeyed back to the little shop by herself on most days. It was like a daily routine to head here whenever she had a lunch break during her tedious work schedule.

Rukia stepped in to the shop and looked around while taking in the smell of fresh herbs, spices, and other delicious smelling items that were cooking. A couple of shinigami were sitting at one of the few, black colored tables within the shop, happily chowing down on their lunches. It seemed like the little old place was starting to gather more faithful customers as the years passed.

"Oh Rukia how are you dear? Shall I prepare the usual for you?" An elderly lady at the counter asked. She had her hair in a bun with strands of white hair falling loose, and a smile that made you feel comfortable and right at home in her shop.

"Actually make it two bento boxes this time Mayu," she replied back sweetly.

"Ah I see. I hope your friend will like my husband's cooking. Maybe you can bring him over next time," Mayu said innocently as she left to get the food.

Rukia could feel her cheeks turn pink. How did Mayu know that the friend was a guy? She had never mentioned anything other than it just being a friend. Must have just been a lucky guess.

Mayu came back to the counter with two black bento boxes. Rukia reached in to her bright pink chappy coin purse to pay for the meals, but a hand stopped her. It was Mayu's.

"Oh don't worry about it dear. This time it's on the house. You have always been a faithful customer and I thank you for that," she said with a smile as she handed over the bentos.

"Oh thank you so much! I appreciate it," Rukia gratefully said. She skittered out of the shop and left towards Sokyoku Hill with the bento boxes in her hands.

XXXXxxxxXXXXX

Ichigo sat at the base of a large, dormant Sakura tree. He was actually glad that is wasn't sunny today. The clouds loomed over, leaving it nice and cool. He had been sitting there for the past hour contemplating the request of Yamamoto's. Not that he had a say in it, but it left him with many more questions and uncertainties that he didn't know how to go about. Maybe Rukia would be able to calm his troubled mind. Whenever he spoke to her she always seemed to have an answer that made sense. A solution to his problem.

"Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she got closer to his resting spot.

He peeked around the tree and saw her with what looked like food. His stomach growled at the sight of it. He was so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten about eating. Heck. He was in such a rush in the morning that he had skipped breakfast!

"Hey midget. What do ya have there?" he asked curiously.

She threw the bento box at him like a baseball. "Food of course! Its lunchtime and don't call me a midget again or I'll throw it harder next time," she said as she plopped down right beside the orange haired shinigami.

"Thanks," he muttered. They both ate in comfortable silence underneath the tree. The grass underneath them acted like a plush cushion to sit on. It was in a sense, perfect.

"Wow. I hate to admit this, but that was better than Yuzu's cooking. For sure you didn't prepare this." he said, effectively breaking the silence.

Rukia smirked, and kicked him in the shin for the comment. "I know. I always have this for lunch when I work. The taste never gets old."

"Where did you get it?" he asked, rubbing away the pain from his bruised shin. He had far worse injuries before. Not to mention Rukia had a habit of kicking, poking, punching, or slapping him. There was one for every occasion.

"A secret place of mine. Maybe I will show you one of these days when I get the chance."

A silence grew again as they continued to look at the view. On the top of Sokyoku you could see everything inside Soul Society. Sokyoku was at the center after all, so you could look at all the Divisions as well as Districts surrounding the area. It appeared as a wide intricate circle filled with streets, barriers, and sekkiseki walls that made it look like one big and confusing maze. You could see the many people walking through the streets. From the distance though, they looked like little worker ants moving about every which way.

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. His eyebrows were furrowed and he appeared in deep concentration as he gazed out towards the districts. Something was wrong. That she already knew.

"How was the meeting earlier with Yamamoto-tiacho?"

No response.

She snapped her fingers in front of Ichigo's eyes to grab his attention. "How was the meeting!"

Ichigo blinked and shook his head. "Sorry I was daydreaming," he muttered. "It was alright I guess."

Rukia stood up and blocked his view of Seireitei. "I know something is wrong." She knelt in front of him. "You can tell me Ichigo," she said a little softer.

He picked his head up and looked into her eyes. He didn't know how to say it. It was difficult to tell her everything. Ichigo let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"I guess I better describe everything to the last detail. Sit back down Rukia because it was a long conversation that I had with the Captain Commander."

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Renji exited the Senkaimon with his unit. He quickly dismissed them back to the barracks of Division 6.

"That was an annoying trip, but it saved me from doing paperwork with taicho," he said out loud while whistling a tune as he headed back to his room in the barracks to take a shower. The plus side of being a Lieutenant was your room was a lot bigger and much more spacious, and you had a nice bathroom of your own. It wasn't just his room that was bigger though. His paycheck was substantially larger compared to seated and unseated officers. Not enough money to make him rich, but not less to make him wish for more. It was a perfect pay that was in his comfort zone so he could afford most things that he needed.

As he slid his door closed, he noticed his bed sheets were ruffled and out of place. Ichigo's temporary futon was just as messed up as his. He hated his stuff to be disordered and unorganized. He took pride in his room looking neat.

"I could have swore I left with making up my bed," he mumbled as he walked toward it to fix it back into place. As he neatly tucked in the sheets he noticed what looked like a wing sticking out from the side of the sheet. "What the hell?"

Renji reached toward it. It was a hell butterfly. The guts were smeared on his once clean white bed sheets.

"Ichigo! Is this how you repay me for allowing you to stay here?" he yelled in anger. Looks like a little bit of his months paycheck was going to a new set of white bed sheets.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"And that is everything that we discussed," Ichigo said as he wrapped up his story.

Rukia bit her lip. "So you are a noble huh?" She started to giggle.

"What? Is it that hard to believe!" Ichigo replied angrily. Crossing his arms and glaring at Rukia.

"No no! I'm not laughing at that. It's just that wait until nii-sama hears about this!" She laughed some more. Her brother wasn't going to be entirely happy at that thought.

"But I don't even know my Clan or Great House that I belong in."

Rukia stopped laughing and gasped. "What if you are part of the Kuchiki clan and we are sister and brother?"

Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He smirked. "I hope not. I can't stand your proper ways or being anywhere close to your brother. He is just so emotionless and cold." Of course, it wasn't the only reason he didn't want to be related...

Rukia punched him in the stomach. "Hmph. Well that's not possible anyway. You guys have no similarities and you stick out with that stupid orange hair of yours," she retorted.

Ichigo had missed the playful banter. It always made him feel better even if she did hit him rather hard once and awhile.

Ichigo's small smile disappeared and was soon replaced with his trademark scowl. "I have to ask my father about this," he mentioned seriously to the raven-haired shinigami. "After all, I have to move here anyway."

"Well you can always go the usual option you take. Disobey and just live back in the human world. I doubt the Captain Commander could do much about that."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You. A noble Kuchiki that follows the laws so closely is telling me to go against Soul Society? I'm shocked."

Rukia turned around to face the rest of Soul Society rather than look at Ichigo for the moment. "Baka. I only mentioned it because it is what you do best. Like the time you saved me from execution. I am really thankful that you did save me Ichigo. What I am getting at is that you let nothing stop you. Not even those that are a higher rank or possibly more powerful. That includes Yamamoto-taicho."

Ichigo got up from his seated position beside the Sakura tree and picked up his sword, Zangetsu. He walked to Rukia's side and stabbed the sword into the ground and leaned on to it. "Rukia look at me."

She slowly turned to face him. Rukia had to admit that Ichigo had changed a bit. In appearance at least. His hair was still that same orange color, but it was a bit longer. He looked like he had grown a little more muscular and taller. In a sense, Ichigo looked more like an adult than the teenager she had met years ago. In fact, he looked like someone rather familiar. Like Kaien. Rukia shook the image out of her head. No. Kaien was gone and Ichigo is an entirely different person.

"The thing is I don't want to live that normal human life anymore. I lied to myself back then when I lost my powers. I tried to act like it was what I wanted but it really wasn't. All I could think about was getting those powers back and now I have them. Sure I could go and live back down there and be a Substitute Shinigami, but my life wouldn't be the same." Ichigo wanted to add that he wanted to stay and be with Rukia too, but he was honestly afraid to mention that. She probably just liked being friends anyway.

Rukia smiled and tossed her glance back towards Soul Society. "Well it would be interesting if you decided to stay here."

Ichigo picked up Zangestu and placed it on his back. "I need to go back first to get everything cleared up. Isshin had some explaining to do."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Ichigo looked into her violet colored eyes once more. He couldn't get enough of them. It was like he was trying to make up for the seventeen months he hadn't seen her. Of course, there were plenty of other subtle changes he noticed about Rukia with the time gap. All of which he liked. Like her hair. It was still the same color, but much shorter than before. She also sported fancy gloves that resembled Byakuya's, except she looked much better with them. It made her look even more elegant and beautiful.

"I'd like that midget."

Rukia smirked. The moment was too good to be interrupted. She would tell him what she had been up to while he lost his powers some other time. It would at least clear up why she didn't visit him in a Gigai those past seventeen months. Especially because she could tell Ichigo still resented her for that. While he never said that out loud, she just knew the look in his eyes flickered with sadness and betrayal. They kept asking the question _why didn't you visit me?_

"You know I will always go with you strawberry. Let's head out now. By the time we get through the Dangai it will be morning in Karakura town."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh by the way Ichigo. Did you get Renji mad?"

He turned to looked at her. "No. Why?"

"I can feel his reaistu getting much stronger. If I'm not mistaken, its coming this way, and I sense a tinge of anger in it."

Ichigo felt a chill crawl up his spine and he shivered. He knew it had something to do with the squished hell butterfly from earlier. There was no mistake about it. It was the only thing Renji could have gotten mad at with him. " Oh well in that case...let's get a move on Rukia!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the direction of the Senkaimon.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Isshin Kurosaki strolled into Uruhara's shop, ignoring the closed sign on the door. After all, Uruhara couldn't close his shop for soul reaper business. The closed sign was just meant for the humans who innocently bought candy and other small items he had displayed during the day. His little cover-up to fool the living that it was a normal shop.

"Oh how nice of you to join me! I am quite tired after arranging Ginjo's burial for tomorrow morning," Kisuke said in a sing-song voice as he rapidly waved his fan.

"My idiot son just seems to get himself into trouble in Soul Society these days. If Masaki were here she would surely beat me to death for allowing me to let my son do what he is doing right now."

Uruhara closed his fan and slid open the door to the gathering room. "Ah but I asked you many times if you had wanted to restore his powers. You knew full well that it would rob him of his future to live a normal human life."

Isshin sighed as he walked into the gathering room and sat on a green cushion next to the center round table. "Yes. I was more than sure it was the right thing to do. The kid was miserable at home."

"I hope you realize that you can't hide your past much longer Isshin. Sooner or later Ichigo is going to ask and you will have to tell him."

Isshin scratched his head. "Eh. It was bound to happen. Hopefully he won't hate me even more than he already does."

Uruhara chuckled. "Well speak of the devil. That reaistu feels quite familiar doesn't it Isshin?"

He smirked. "Yep. Sure does. Lets head down to your training ground. I have a feeling we are going to need it."

XXXXxxxXXXX

Ichigo laid sprawled on the dirt floor of the underground training room. Once again, he had some of the worst luck and had entered the Dangai when the Kototsu (street sweeper) was making its usual rounds. He had to haul some serious ass to get away from the thing.

"Mhhhfff"

Ichigo could have swore he heard something. But where was it coming from? He felt something squirm underneath him and moved to the side to see what it was that kept poking his back.

"Oh sorry Rukia! I didn't know you landed under me."

Rukia laid on the floor trying to catch her breath. "How did you not notice sooner? I could have died because of you."

"Well how was I suppose to know I was squishing you? Besides you are already dead so you technically can't die again."

Rukia was quiet as she contemplated his answer. He was sort of right in a way but she didn't want him to win the little argument. Especially because she was dying for something in the material world. Her all time favorite plush toy.

"...You owe me a chappy bunny because of that," she replied as she got up from the dirt floor. She brushed the dirt off carefully from her shinigmai robe. Rukia had no doubt about Ichigo getting a chappy item for her. He had always managed to when she would come to Karakura for a visit.

"Whatever midget," Ichigo scoffed. He grabbed Zangetsu and placed it on his back.

"Oh my long lost son! I must punish you for coming back so late and skipping the first day of school!" Isshin launched himself at Ichigo. He reverted back to acting like an annoying father.

Ichigo moved a couple of inches to the left to dodge his father's kick. He had no idea how his father could have been a Soul Reaper acting like that.

Isshin crashed into a nearby boulder, but quickly recovered. "Oh and you brought your girlfriend too. Oh daughter-in-law how have you been?"

Rukia blushed at the unexpected comment from Ichigo's father. It caught her off guard. Ichigo punched his dad before he could even lay a hand on Rukia.

"Dad quit messing around already. We need to talk. Yamamoto told me you are somehow of nobility," Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. Entirely unconvinced that his father, who was dressed in a flowery shirt and jeans, could be a respected noble with such a childish attitude.

He received no response from his father, who was still on the ground after being punched in the face.

"Uh is your dad ok Ichigo?" Rukia questioned with uncertainty. Not really wanting to go and check on him.

"Yes he is just acting like a fool," he replied back. "Isshin, you have changed my life with giving me Soul Reaper powers back. Tell me everything! I am sick of you lying about our family and about our history!"

Isshin popped out of his gigai on the floor. He was dressed in full Shinigami uniform with the remnants of a Captains haori tied to his right arm. "You are right. As for the noble clan. I will have to show you."

Ichigo put a hand on his sword and entered a defensive stance. "What do you mean by show me?"

"Easy Kurosaki. A little fighting will bring out the obvious!"

Rukia recognized the voice. It was Uruhara's. She looked up towards the ceiling. He was coming down full force with his!...cane?

"Ichigo look up!" she yelled.

He glanced upwards to see Uruhara with a evil grin on his face. "Awaken Benihime!" The cane turned in a sword in its shikai state.

His day as well as Rukia's just kept getting better and better...

* * *

**Baka - "Fool or idiot"**

**Bento - lunch boxes that can contain rice, fish or meat, and pickled vegetables.**


	4. The Cost of Nobility

**So I managed to update this Friday afterall! Just very late at night. Got to blame Relay for Life. I just had to go and help out! Can't say no to raising money for the cure for cancer research.**

** Well this is the Chapter you have been waiting for. Ichigo's Clan is revealed! Enjoy.**

* * *

Rukia recognized the voice. It was Uruhara's. She looked up towards the ceiling. He was coming down full force with his!...cane?

"Ichigo look up!" she yelled.

He glanced upwards to see Uruhara with a evil grin on his face. "Awaken Benihime!" The cane turned into a sword in its shikai state.

"Damn it!" Ichigo gritted his teeth as Uruhara clashed his sword against his. He had barely had enough time to react to deflect the shopkeeper's blow. The impact caused Ichigo to break through the ground beneath his feet, leaving a good sized crater in the dirt.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, unable to see through the thick cloud of dust that shrouded the two. She wielded her Zanpakuto and entered a stance, turning it swiftly and smoothly in a circle counter-clockwise while saying the usual release. "Dance. Sode no Shirayuki!"

Her sword and tsuba turned as white as the first snowfall, and the white ribbon that trailed at the end of it gracefully wrapped around her own movements with its recent transformation to the shikai state. All in all, it was a beautiful ice Zanpakuto that was in the hands of the perfect shinigami wielder.

As the cloud of dust started to settle, she could see the silhouette of two people fighting, and it was obvious which was Uruhara. After all, he didn't have a giant sword like Ichigo's.

"Tsugi no mai, Hak-"

Rukia wasn't even able to finish her attack without her sword surprisingly being knocked out of her hand by an unknown assailant.

"Tsk Tsk. Hasn't anybody taught you that it is rude to enter another person's battle Lieutenant?"

The voice sounded oddly familiar. Rukia turned to face none other than...Yorouichi.

"What is the meaning of this anyway? And it isn't rude if the fight is two against one!" Rukia hissed back.

Yorouichi merely smiled and pointed a finger at Rukia. "Just shut up and watch from there. Rikujokoro!"

Rukia's eyes widened as six beams of light slammed into her midsection, causing her to become completely immobile. "Without an incantation? No way."

"Yes way. Don't forget I was a Captain before. I do know some kido. Learned from the best of course. Had to make sure you stayed put while we fix the barrier."

"Barrier?" Rukia questioned.

"Why yes. To keep Ichigo and Isshin confined in a smaller space. Uruhara-san doesn't want the entire training ground collapsing because of those two. Who knows what moves they will use down here."

The only thing Rukia could move was her head. She turned a bit to the left to see who had just been talking. Tessai Tsukabishi, employee and friend of Uruhara as well as Yorouichi. It came as no surprise that he would be involved in the little stunt.

Tessai pushed his rectangular glasses up from the bridge of his nose and then slowly cracked his knuckles. "Hachii-san. I'm going to need some help over here old man!"

A rather large fellow stepped out of from the shadows of a boulder. He had pink hair with a tiny skull cap on it and a pink mustache. Rukia had been wondering where the visored had gone to since he didn't appear back in Soul Society with the rest of his odd crew of friends. Now she knew.

"Just what in the world are you to going to do?" Rukia asked.

"I'm sorry for the uncomfortable position we have put you in Kuchiki-san. I will heal you if Yorouichi's kido bind was too harsh," Hachii replied kindly. He for sure took on the status of gentle giant.

Yorouichi folded her arms and glared at Hachii with her yellow eyes. "Oh come on. My kido isn't that bad. I'm just a little rusty that's all."

"I never said your kido was bad Shiohin-san," he replied once again in the same soft spoken voice of his.

"Enough chit-chat already. Let's get the barrier up. Kisuke! Hurry up and get out of there!" Tessai yelled.

Ichigo turned to see where the voice had come from. He glanced toward the direction of the voice for a mere moment and noticed Rukia. She was in some sort of binding spell and struggling to get out of it. Yorouichi, Tessai, and Hachii were in the same area as her. Was she in trouble?

"Rukia!" he yelled in a slight panic.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent Ichigo. Nake Benihime!"

Uruhara sent a crimson-red blast from his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't have enough time to fully deflect it, and instead, crossed his arms in front of him to minimize the damage done to his body. The blast of energy sent him flying a couple of feet back, but he was for the most part unharmed.

Uruhara rushed back from his opponent and went in the direction of Rukia and his own comrades. "Do it know," he said in a serious but low voice. His facial expression was masked by the shadow of his green hat.

"Yes sir!" Hachii and Tessai said in unison. Both simultaneously picked up their hands and placed their palms out in the direction of Ichigo and Isshin. "Hachigyo Sogai!"

An immense yellow barrier developed around Ichigo and his father as they stood just a couple of yards from each other. Both of them were wielding their swords, one waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Mind telling me how the hell this is going to prove if I am a noble or not old man?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Nope. You are just going to have to fight a little to find out. It isn't something I can exactly say or not."

"Very well then. I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Ichigo thrust his sword in a half arc and sent a Getsuga Tensho at his father. Isshin merely deflected it away with a thrust of his sword.

"You are going to have to do much better than that my son. Look, I won't even use my sword," he replied back tauntingly, gently placing his Zanpakuto on the ground.

"Let's see how you can really do Ichigo." Isshin entered an unknown fighting stance and motioned for his son to charge at him with everything he had.

Ichigo sighed but picked Zangestu up and shunpoed toward his father. He ferociously swung at Isshin from all angles, increasing his attack speed once he realized Isshin was dodging his attacks without much effort.

"Is that really it? I know you don't really want to jab me with your sword, but at least fight without the fear of injuring me. Because I am not going to hold back Ichigo," Isshin replied solemnly. He carefully watched Ichigo's movements. Analyzing them and soon figuring his sons little attack pattern. It was now pretty predictable.

Isshin waited as Ichigo swung his sword right at the moment he had predicted, and focused his own spiritual pressure to condense into his hands. He stopped the sword bare handed and smirked. Too easy.

"My turn to attack. Don't be so brash. Learn some patience and analyze your opponents movements. Otherwise, you are going to be in for a world of hurt my son," Isshin replied calmly as he moved his left hand away from the sword and lifted his fingers toward Ichigo.

Ichigo tried desperately to removed his sword from his father's grasp but to no avail. It was a tight grip. He released his Zanpakuto to try and get away from Isshin's attack, but it was too late. It was like the fight was going in slow motion. He could see everything but couldn't move fast enough.

"Oni Depokin," Isshin replied softly as he flicked his finger at Ichigo. It was a technique he had used on Aizen in the fake Karakura town. And also one of his easily favorite to use on an opponent.

Although the attack didn't look like it would do much, it launched Ichigo back with a considerable amount of force. He hit the barrier hard, cracking parts of it, but the yellow kido barrier ultimately stayed intact. And for the most part, it looked painful as Ichigo slid down it to the ground.

_"Come on. Get up now_!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing that voice. He peered down at his Zanpakuto. Zangetsu was talking to him! Encouraging him to continue on.

"_Zangetsu I am trying but I feel like you aren't helping_ _me this time. Why is that?"_

Zangestu never replied back, so Ichigo resorted to continuing on fighting. He would just have to deal without Zangestu's full co-operation. He shunpoed back to his father for round two.

Isshin easily caught Ichigo's sword again with his bare hands. "Didn't you learn the first time?"

Ichigo lifted his head and smirked at his father. "I did actually." In reality Ichigo didn't plan to get caught again at all. He bluffed and bought himself a couple of seconds to think of a counter move.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure exploded in magnitude and surrounded his body in a bluish light of reaistu. He had no other choice. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Isshin's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't expecting his idiotic son to do that move so close. Especially because he was going to feel the impact too at such a close range. Shit.

Ichigo's sword sent out the massive condensed attack that engulfed his father and exploded instantly, causing him to fly back a couple of feet as a result. The edges of Ichigo's shihakusho was burned and his hand was bleeding a little. Trickles of blood dripped from his clenched hand. The move was reckless, but necessary.

As the dust cleared up, Ichigo could see his father sitting on his butt on the side of the immense slash that took up the ground of the training area. His black shihakusho sleeve was torn and his arm sported shallow cuts.

"That was so stupid...but smart at the same time," Isshin commended as he got up and ripped off the last torn remnants of the black sleeve. He looked totally unfazed at his bleeding arm.

Ichigo lazy placed his sword on his shoulder and scoffed. "I am ready for round three old man. I can do this all day!" He was feeling alive again. Thrilled at having his powers back. It was an indescribable feeling that he felt whenever he fought.

"No need for that," Isshin said as he casually walked back towards Ichigo. "Lower the barrier!"

Hachii and Tessai canceled the kido and sat down immediately. They felt a little drained from having to hold it up and immediately repair it. Beads of sweat were running down their foreheads. It had been a long time since they had actually practiced sustaining kido. Even if it was just five minutes...

"What? Are you finally going to tell me?"

"Idiot. Look at your right arm. That is the answer to your question," Isshin merely said as he walked away towards Uruhara and Yorouichi. Both were smiling at him in approval.

Rukia, having been released from the binding spell as soon as the barrier was let down, ran towards Ichigo.

Ichigo moved his tattered sleeve to the side and noticed a dark mark on his skin he didn't have before. Scratch that. It wasn't just a mark. It looked like a tattoo that ran the length of his forearm and turned in a swirl. It looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it. His mind just wasn't working today.

"That move was so reckless Ichigo. Yet you managed to pull it off."

Ichigo smirked at Rukia. "I don't know if that was a complement or you getting after me."

Rukia could feel her face blush. "Nevermind that. So what did your father tell you? I didn't feel it was proper to ask him when he walked back over there so I thought I would ask you of course. That's if you want to tell me."

Ichigo frowned. "Well of course I would want to tell you. No use in hiding it ya know. But I think I need some help figuring out this first to find out." he pointed at the tattoo on his arm.

Rukia gasped and muttered something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

Rukia cleared her throat. She felt like she had a lump in it. "That is the crest symbol of the Shiba Clan Ichigo."

Ichigo was surprised that she knew. "How do you know that?"

Rukia closed her eyes, her eyebrows were furrowed. "It was the same tattoo that was on Kaien's right arm."

"Ah" Ichigo replied in understanding. Renji had told him the story of what had happened. He didn't know it still bothered Rukia. It was evident now on her face that it still brought some pain.

"I am more than sure those three have more to discuss with you. I think my job of accompanying you is done for now. I'll see you back in Soul Society Ichigo."

Rukia flashstepped to the Senkaimon and entered it without even letting Ichigo say anything in response. She didn't look back as she moved into the Dangai. There would be plenty of time to talk to him later, but right now she needed some time for herself. The outcome was a bit of a surprise.

"Oh my poor daughter-in-law! You scared her away my scowling son!" Isshin playfully yelled at Ichigo as he burst into fake tears. Yep. Typical of his father to act like a child again. He was so immature.

Uruhara put his sword in his cane again and yawned before speaking. "So I assume you are going to ask why we just had you fight your father?"

"Well of course," Ichigo replied.

"Let's start off with the Shiba Clan history. That is of course, been kept a secret until Isshin informed me of everything long ago."

"Oh joy. Another long story," Ichigo cut in sarcastically. "Ouch!"

Uruhara had hit him in the head with the hand flower fan. "Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, the Shiba Clan originally fell with the loss of Kaien Shiba, and Kukaku, his sister, took over as head, but chose to relinquish the clans noble status. "

"Why?"

"Because the Clan virtually consisted of hardly any family members anymore. It was losing its status and reputation slowly. The only ones that were current were Kukaku and Ganju, her younger brother. The loss of both of her older brothers left her lost."

"Wait a minute. Ganju is her younger brother and Kaien was her older brother. She had another older brother?"

"Yes. That older brother was me," Isshin admitted. He had his face in his hands, clearly looking distressed.

Ichigo stared at him for what seemed like minutes. He was waiting for the punch line or for his father to just say I'm kidding!

"What did you just say?"

Isshin coughed. "I was the former head of the Shiba clan and was Kukaku's and Ganju's older brother before defecting from Soul Society. Just felt the need to tell you that straight out right now before anything else is explained."

Ichigo could feel the blood rush to his face and his neck veins bulge out. Angry wouldn't even begin to cover what he felt right now. He grabbed his father's shirt by the collar and clenched the piece of fabric tightly in his fist. (Isshin had resorted back to his body. Or to be more exact, his Gigai.)

"You told me to always look after Karin and Yuzu. You said that that's what big brothers do! They take care of their younger siblings and family. So why would you abandon yours dad?"

Isshin turned his gaze to the floor. He couldn't look his son in the eyes. "To save them. It was the only plan I had."

Ichigo loosened his grip just a little. "Save them? From what?"

"It delves into another long story. I would rather tell you when I see Kukaku and Ganju. That way I can explain it all at once and they can try and understand why I disappeared. For all I know, they think I am dead. I had instructed Yamamoto-san to tell those I knew at the time I defected from Soul Society that I wasn't alive."

Ichigo ruffled his orange hair in frustration. "This is all just so confusing to me right now dad."

Yorouichi put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Trust me. It will all make sense when he is done with the story of his past. But for the time being, be patient until we can head back to the Shiba Residence."

Ichigo looked towards Yorouichi. "How are you even involved in this? Don't tell me you're related to me somehow now."

Yorouchi closed her eyes and smirked. "Yea right. I am still part of my own clan thank you very much. As much as I hate it, it is still a part of me. I can't get rid of nobility because I was born into it."

Uruhara chuckled. "That didn't save you from leaving the place as soon as you got the chance."

"Ah I know. If I didn't leave imagine me now. I would probably be like Byakuya. Cold and emotionless."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at that comment despite the serious mood. He was rare to show a smile, much less laugh, but when someone said something about Byakuya he couldn't help himself. Rukia's brother was just so odd.

"Well at least explain why you had to fight me to know if I was a part of the Shiba Clan dad," Ichigo asked as he raised him arm again to reveal the tattoo of the crest.

Isshin rubbed his chin stubble as he thought of an easy explanation. " Well there is a reason the Shiba Clan is small and always has been small."

"Continue on."

"We are different from the other major Noble Houses. Unlike them, we aren't necessarily born into nobility right away. In fact, it is no guarantee you are a Shiba."

"Then how do you define if you are really a Shiba or not?"

Isshin lifted his arm and tapped it twice with an unknown kido spell that revealed the same exact tattoo Ichigo had on his right arm. "This defines if you are a Shiba or not."

Ichigo frowned. "Really? A stupid Tattoo?"

"It isn't just a dumb tattoo because not everyone has it Ichigo. In order to find out if you are a Shiba you have to fight a member of the Clan. When you are fighting a member of the Clan, the reaistu of your opponent entwines with your own. It reveals the birthright. The blood line. The inheritance to being a rightful member of one of the most esteemed Noble Houses."

"Well from what I have heard, we have dropped down from that high place dad. And what happens if you are born a Shiba, fight, but the symbol does not reveal itself?"

"Then you leave the Clan when you are eighteen because you were not destined to be part of the family. Regardless if your parents were. That is the big difference between us and other Clans. While they are born into nobility were are selected into it."

"That's pretty harsh don't you think?" Ichigo replied.

"I Think so, but I didn't make the rules when they were created by our ancestors of Soul Society. The reason it is so harsh is because the Shiba Clan is a direct descendent of a person from the Royal Guard. Don't ask me who that person is as it is not written in our history, just been told from generation to generation. Hence, it would be the reason to our existing immense spiritual pressure."

"Why didn't you tell me from the very beginning?"

"I didn't know how to. I had planned to live a normal human life and take care of you, Karin, and Yuzu. Except I never thought Masaki, your mother would die, and I never expected you to want to become a shinigami."

"Then why don't you head back to Soul Society? Revive the Shiba Clan dad."

Isshin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ichigo I can't. Yuzu and Karin need to be taken care of here in the Human world. They were never exposed to what you were exposed to and I want them to live normal lives. On top of that, I want to help the living by being a doctor. Not to mention I have to help keep Karakura town Hollow free when Ishida is busy or having some trouble."

Ichigo frowned at his father's response. It was valid and he couldn't counter that. "Then when do we head back to talk to Ganju and Kukaku? I can't wait any longer for the story about why you defected."

Now that Ichigo had released his grasp on Isshin's collar, he calmy fixed his clothing, trying to remove the wrinkles in it. "That will be dealt with as soon as we see to it that Ginjo is buried. Don't forget you fought for retrieving the body and returning it here."

"You are right as usual. Then I hope we leave as soon as possible when it is done."

Isshin smiled. "So impatient. Just like me."

"Oh and dad?"

"Yes?"

This has been one of those extremely rare times where you actually act serious for a long period of time. Wish you would be like that at home. I'm so surprised."

"What did you say my son? A race? Sure of course I will do that!" Isshin then presumed to do another of his favorite moves. The Isshin Handstand Dash!

Ichigo inwardly sighed and tilted his head. He had spoken to soon. Not only was his dad's credibility back to zero, but he realized learning about his nobility left him in a tighter spot once again. So many problems to deal with. He didn't know why his dad defected. He doesn't know why Zangetsu talked to him and ended up not helping against the battle with his dad. And what bugged Ichigo the most was why Rukia left without saying a simple good-bye. Ichigo needed answers...and fast.

* * *

**Oni Depokin - "Headpoke" . Used by Isshin where an immense physical force is sent towards the opponent with a flick of his finger.**

**Rikujokoro - "Six-staff light prison." Kido bind spell that Byakuya has been known to use. (In this case Yorouichi uses it).**

**Hachigyo Sogai - "Eight Joined Twin Cliffs" . Kido protective barrier spell originally created by Hachii ( Full name is Haghigan Ushoda).**


	5. The Unexpected Visitor

**And here is the update! This is more of a filler chapter as I felt the need to incorpate Ginjo once more as he was the initial reason Ichigo went back to Soul Society. Plenty more questions are going to rise from this chapter. They just keep stacking up!**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the lonely grave stone in front of him. _In Memory of Ginjo Kugo. Xcution_.

That was all it said. Plain and simple for it would be awkward to list his age within the human world. Especially because he was far older than the average human since he was, well, a former shinigami. Xcution remained on the grave as it was his last affiliation. Possibly other members of the former group would come and pay their respects. He had a feeling Tsukishima would be one to visit eventually.

Drops of rain pelted Ichigo's black suit as he continued to stand by the grave. No one else had come to the service. Not even his father nor Uruhara, and he was the one that had planned the burial in the first place.

The rain turned into a down pour, soaking Ichigo's clothing and leaving his orange hair sopping wet. But he didn't care. It was just rain. A rather sad day. It was as if the heavens themselves were weeping for the loss of a former Soul Reaper. No matter the fact that Ginjo had evil intentions. It really wasn't his fault anyway.

"Sad isn't it? I blame myself for this happening."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he lifted his head and turned to the right. Someone he had least expected to be right at his side mourning the loss. Jushiro Ukitake. Captain of the Thirteenth Division.

"Ichi-" Ukitake couldn't finished talking before bringing up his pale hand to cover his mouth. A fit of coughing ensued that wracked the old man's body.

Ichigo popped a soul candy into his mouth and exited his body. He quickly ordered the Gikon to head directly home and wait for him there.

Ukitake finally stopped coughing. Blood covered his hand and dripped from the side of his mouth. The down pour of rain slowly washed all evidence of the dark red blood away.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the Captain with a worried expression. As much as he didn't like Ukitake for what he did, it felt worse to watch him suffer through whatever sickness he had.

"Ukitake you can't blame yourself for what happened. Ginjo chose his own path. You were doing your job in just watching him by giving that Substitute badge. The exact same way you were doing your job when you gave it to me."

"Nothing can be done about it now. I am glad you did not go the same route he did Ichigo. Coming down here to pay my respects wasn't the only reason I came. It was to apolo-"

Another fit of coughing ensued for minutes on end, leaving him rather breathless once more.

"Let's head over to Uruhara's shop. You are a fool for coming out here in the rain in your sickness Ukitake."

Ukitake stumbled a bit and leaned heavily on the sorrowful grave stone. Yet again more crimson red blood. There was no way he would be able to make it back on his own in this state. It was a surprise as in that he chose to leave his sickbed to come all the way to the Human World.

Not even asking if it was alright, Ichigo grabbed the Captain, tossed him onto his shoulder as carefully as possible, and shunpoed in the direction of the shop. Ukitake all the while showed no objections to Ichigo's actions. Ichigo figured Ukitake could complain about it later if he was up for it.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Rukia sighed as she watched the rain patter the Kuchiki mansion and garden. It was a gloomy day. Her Captain, Ukitake, sent a hell butterfly to her in the morning, informing her that she was to work with her brother Byakuya for the day. A rather odd request because Byakuya had taken the day off from work himself, but she would not argue against it. She would follow orders as that was her job. Hard to not wonder though how she was to help nii-sama if he was on one of the many rare days he took off.

A male servant clad in a white crisp uniform knelt beside Rukia, effectively interrupting her train of thought. "Byakuya-tiacho has requested that you stop by the dining room and have a cup of tea with him."

Rukia nodded and dismissed the servant instantly. She walked through the Kuchiki mansion at a slow pace, continuing to admire the rain that day. It reflected her mood. A mixture of troubled and sadness that swirled in her mind and heart. She almost wished she didn't have the day off after all.

Rukia slid the door gently open and took off her sandals carefully. "Good morning nii-sama."

Byakuya stared at her with his soft gray eyes. They had a tinge of warmth that flickered in them every so often. Yet, his face still appeared as stoic as ever and his attitude remained borderline arrogant. As the months passed and he spent more time with his sister, he had grown a tad bit softer with her. But of course, just her and no one else. Rukia was the only living Kuchiki member he enjoyed to be in the company of. The other nobles were just bothersome. An endless annoyance that were part of the noble clan. He was glad they stayed away from him. Perhaps because his dislike for the rest of the clan was evident in every meeting he had attended with the nobles. His icy words always pierced with a cold resentment when he spoke to any of the members.

Byakuya closed his eyes as Rukia took a seat beside him on the dark red cushion by the mahogany table they were seated at. The black chinaware was already elegantly displayed before them. The servants were as faithful as ever and left everything within the household in perfect condition and clean. The Kuchiki mansion remained just as elegant and grandeur as it had been centuries ago.

"Good morning Rukia," Byakuya replied back in his monotonous voice. While his voice did not spread a warmth of welcome, it was still far from his icy tone he used when talking to others.

A servant interrupted the silence that ensued by bringing out a tray of steaming tea and pastries. He gently and carefully poured a cup for both Kuchikis.

Rukia stared at the pastries. What in the world? She lifted one up to inspect it more carefully. "Nii-sama, did you make these?"

The delectable cookie was in the shape of the Seaweed Ambassador. Rukia bit into with much enthusiasm. She loved her brother's artistic abilities! He managed to put it into the food!

"No. I had the servants follow my drawing for the pastry. I am glad that you enjoy it Rukia."

Byakuya followed suit and grabbed a cookie himself and took a sip of the steaming hot green tea. The taste was to his liking. His servants were very good at their jobs.

They continued to sip tea in silence, both content at looking out the open door and watching the rain hit the dormant Sakura trees and koi pond in the garden.

Byakuya glanced at Rukia as she looked on. Something was definitely on her mind as she was usually the one to talk on most days about events and work since he was not one to openly talk about stuff such as that. He deemed it unimportant and a waste of time to relay miniscule details about his job in the Division.

"Is something troubling you Rukia?"

Rukia turned around but kept her gaze on the table, as if the chinaware held great significance that she could not stop from gazing at it. Her brother could read her like an open book at times. She sighed. "Yes nii-sama."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows slightly before returning to his usual calm appearance and demeanor. "Perhaps you would like to talk about it?"

"I can't help but have a feeling of unease at my reason for being here right now rather than working at the Thirteenth Division doing paperwork. Ukitake is acting strange. He gave me a day off earlier in the week and now a day off again? This time I did not even request it."

"There is no need to worry Rukia. Ukitake-taicho had informed me the day before that he had left the paperwork to his third and fourth seat subordinates. His request specifically was for you to take some time off to rest. That of which I planned to make sure you do."

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "Is that the reason you have chosen to take the day off as well?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded. "I can't help but inquire why you left to the world of the living the other day with that human Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia instantly clenched her hands together in her lap. She had no idea why she was confiding in everything to her brother today. She usually talked to Renji about everything, but had always took the greatest comfort in talking to Ichigo. But this was not something to talk about to Ichigo at all as he was a source of the problem. Renji would not know how to answer her either anyways. Byakuya was her last hope.

"I have no idea how to approach the topic other then getting straight to the point. You see, Ichigo has been asked by Yamamoto-taicho to live in Soul Society."

"How is it that you know of this information without even the Captains knowledge of it?" Byakuya asked.

"It deals with matters between Ichigo and the Captain Commander. Whether he aims to inform you later or not I have no knowledge of. It's just that Ichigo chose to tell me those matters."

"Ah I see."

Rukia didn't know how Byakuya would react to what she was going to say next. She just knew that regardless, it would surprise the sixth Division Captain.

"In short. Ichigo is of nobility, and Yamamoto-taicho had requested Ichigo to figure out what clan he belonged to. So I left with him so that we could get answers from his father, Isshin Kurosaki."

"So what of it if he happens to be a descendent of a lower clan Rukia? He surely cannot be in one of the Four Noble Houses. Indeed it would explain his unusual amount of Spiritual Energy. Although, that would not explain how he can be human and in a clan in this world."

Rukia inwardly smirked. Oh was her brother so wrong about that. She watched as he slowly took a sip of the now lukewarm tea. He looked so noble with his long black hair with the kenseiken on his head. So relaxed and comfortable sitting on his cushion wearing his usual Captain attire.

"You are wrong nii-sama. It turned out he is a direct descendent of the Shiba Clan."

Byakuya spit out his tea. So very un-noble like. "Please repeat that as I'm not entirely sure I heard correctly?"

Rukia suppressed a giggle. Not the reaction she had imagined entirely. In fact, it was ten times better than what she imagined! "He is part of the Shiba Clan. Kaien is, or was technically his uncle."

Byakuya's face remained stoic. However, anger seeped into his voice as that was something he did not care to hide. "That can't be possible. That House fell so long ago. Ichigo Kurosaki is not of nobility. He doesn't have an ounce of patience and respect as you and I have."

"Byakuya-bo, don't be so narrow minded. Listen to your sister, because she is one hundred percent accurate." Yorouichi leaned on the edge of the doorframe, taking her brown cloak off now that she was no longer in the rain.

"I don't recall inviting you into my estate Shihoin-san," Byakuya replied rather coldly. Yorouchi was an unexpected visitor that he never particularly wished for. How he did not notice her presence much earlier bothered him.

Disregarding his words, Yorouich stepped into the dining room and plopped down into a seat by Rukia. "You know I hate being called that. I have told you many times to just call me Yorouichi."

"And I have told you many times to not called me by that name. You do remember honorifics do you not?"

"Oh hush. I just came to check up on your sister. Seeing as she left so suddenly without a simple good-bye," she replied back while nudging Rukia with her shoulder. She folded her arms tightly to appear slightly mad.

Rukia gulped down the rest of her tea with much haste. Yorouichi was not someone to mess with.

"Oh! Is this the so called Seaweed Ambassador I have heard so much about?" Yorouchi took the last cookie off from Byakuya's plate and mercilessly bit the head off from the little cookie figurine.

"I do believe that was mine as it was on my plate," Byukaya said coldy. Venom seeped into his words. No one eats his works of art so evilly. Stupid were-cat.

Rukia watched back and forth in anticipation. Her brother's reaistu emanated anger. She figured it was an intense desire to attack Yorouchi. Now whether he would actually take action was another story.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Uruhara opened the door of his shop in alarm. "Bring him in quickly. I have already asked Orihime to come over and assist."

Ichigo placed Ukitake in one of the small guest rooms. Both of them were sopping wet and Ukitake slumped to the floor as soon as Ichigo lifted him off his shoulder. "How are you still a Captain in this state?" Ichigo grumbled.

Ukitake looked at Ichigo with his dull green eyes. "Sometimes I don't even know myself."

"Out of the way Ichigo!" Tessai yelled. He charged in and knocked Ichigo into the wall. "Change into these clothes Ukitake-san. He threw a flowerly kimono to the sickly man along with a towel to dry off. And just as fast as he came in he exited the room. A mop in hand cleaning the water trail left behind by the two.

Ichigo rubbed his sore head. "What about my towel?" he mumbled sadly. Ukitake merely shrugged at him.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"Oh hell no! Get out of Ichigo's body now! I'm the one in charge of it when he is gone!" Kon yelled angrily.

The gikon in charge of taking care of Ichigo's body ignored the stuffed toy seeing as there was no way it could harm him. It merely kicked Kon out of the way and laid down in Ichigo's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't you dare ignore me you bastard!" Kon said as he pointed his little lion arm at his foe. He dropped his rather explicit magazine and crept up toward the bed. He had an idea that wouldn't require much effort if executed correctly.

Seeing as the gikon was relaxed, he jumped onto the bed and slapped Ichigo's face with the blue glove Rukia had left behind. The gikongon pill popped out and Kon hit his own stomach with the glove to force himself out of the stupid stuffed Lion plush toy and into Ichigo. It worked!

Kon fanned himself with his hand. "Damn is hot in this room!." He opened the window to let in some air and a surprise came as soon as he opened it. A pie that slammed into the closest and dripped down. Kon sweat dropped as he read the words that appeared from the red berry mess.

_Bring Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin to my shop as soon as possible. P.S. You owe me money for those *cough* magazines. - Uruhara Kisuke_

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"Uruhara-san I'm here. Where is Ukitake-san?" Orihime asked worriedly as she shook her pink Umbrella free of rain droplets . She wore pink rain boots with a bright yellow sunshine colored dress, which looked rather mismatched to Ichigo as he peeked through the guest room door to motion her inside.

Orihime's face instantly lit up at the sight of him. "Oh Kurosaki-kun! I'm surprised to see you here! It's good to see you are well."

"The same to you Orihime," Ichigo said casually. His eyes kept darting back and forth from the sick man to Orihime as she remained motionless. "Ah can you come over here and help? I'm lost and don't know what to really do. Uruhara said he would be right back. He was grabbing Hachii from the underground training facility."

Orihime nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yes! Let me have a look." She stepped into the light green guest room.

Ukitake held an ice bag to his forehead. He sported a smile at the sight of the young familiar woman. "Nice to see you are taking care of yourself in this world Inoue." A fit of coughing ensued once again. And like the other times, more blood came up.

"Oh my. Well let's try and get you healed up. I know I tried this once before on you and nothing happened, but I think I can make a difference this time. I got stronger!"

Ukitake merely nodded. He already knew the outcome. It just wasn't going to happen. His sickness was just incurable seeing as Unohana had tried everything over the past century. Not even Kurosutchi Mayuri, Captain of the Twelfth Squad, have found any research that could benefit him.

"Oi! Hat and clogs! We are here like you asked!"

Kon stomped into the shop with Karin by his side. Karin had a more mature look now as she had grown quite a bit over the past seventeen months. Practically almost resembling Tastki with the dark black hair except it was slightly put up. Both were drenched and seemed rather unfazed by the weather. More so Kon seeing as it wasn't his body anyways. If he got a cold in Ichigo's body, then Ichigo was the one that would have to deal with it. Yuzu trailed behind with her father, Isshin as they both shared a tiny polka dot umbrella meant to keep the rain off them. It didn't work very well.

"Hey Jinta! Where the heck are you? Thought you were the one to greet people at the door with Ururu." Karin said.

She observed the inside of the shop filled with assorted candies, goods, and "normal" items. It was deserted for the most part.

The sliding door leading to the back of the shop's rooms slammed open. Tessai was on the other side of it with his arms folded. Karin could have swore she saw his square glasses shine.

"About time! Uruhara-san asked for you much much earlier. Hurry up and get over here. We are about to begin."

"Wait where is Jinta and Ururu?" Karin demanded.

"Sent them on a trip to gather more items for the shop. The weather has more than likely been a bit of a delay."

Karin looked at the big fellow. She knew he wasn't lying. The hidden message was that it wasn't just the weather keeping them from returning with supplies. Hollow extermination on the side can take up some time as well.

"Let's hope this bright idea of Uruhara's works," Isshin replied as he took lead in front of his daughters and Kon. Leading them to the guest room.

"Oh look! It's my troublesome son! I hope you aren't bothering poor Jushiro here," Isshin exclaimed as he twirled to Ichigo's side and punched his shoulder.

Ichigo immediately stiffened at the sight of his father and sisters. What were they doing here?

"Hey Ichigo," Karin said with a deadpanned expression. Like she didn't care he was gone for a couple of days.

"What are you talking about Karin? Ichigo is right here," Yuzu replied while tugging at Kon's, or rather the body of Ichigo with his suit on.

"That really isn't him. We have gone over this before Yuzu. Haven't I taught you anything about that world?"

Yuzu squirmed. "Oh! Right! I just can't really see anything like you can so it's hard. I see a figure lying down on that futon but it appears very fuzzy. As if I need glasses to see it properly."

Yuzu inched away from who she thought was her brother, and curiously went to the futon to investigate. Everyone else, seeing as having nothing better to do, merely watched.

"Ichigo, these are you sisters correct?" Ukitake asked. His bloody coughs had temporarily stopped as Orihime attempted a light heal with Shun shun rikka earlier. She was told to wait until Uruhara appeared before doing an all out heal to rid the Captain of his illness.

Ichigo merely nodded. His orange hair, having dried up, returned to its normal spikey mess.

Yuzu crouched by the figures side and squinted at it. "Hmmm does this person have white hair? Because I see a lot of white."

Ukitake gave the girl a quizzical look. Slightly surprised that this human in front of him was able to detect his presence. From what he heard, he knew Karin already had the ability to see ghosts and such. But this one didn't have that gift entirely. He had a feeling that with more spiritual pressure surrounding her, that gift would bloom into something more. Perhaps to see ghosts and soul reapers such as himself. His observations were interrupted with a slight poke to the face.

Ichigo sweat dropped. Yuzu was poking at what she called the figure. He couldn't exactly stop it as he was in his Shinigami form and didn't want to spook her.

"Yuzu you are hitting the man's face," Karin stated as she leaned on the wall beside Kon and Ichigo.

"Oh I am so sorry ghost! I apologize!"

Ukitake merely chuckled. "It's quite alright." He knew she wouldn't hear him though. Or could she?

"Move aside move aside!" Uruhara demanded as he walked in waving his hand to shoo everyone away from Ukitake's bed side. Hachii and Orihime walked in right behind him. "Now that you are all here we can begin!"

"Begin what?" Ichigo and Karin asked at the same time. Yuzu hid behind Karin at the sight of the big fellow with pink hair. His height and size was intimidating.

"Why getting rid of Ukitake's illness that's what."

"And how would you do that exactly Uruhara-san? I believe it is incurable as Unohana has found no way to get rid of it," Ukitake said matter-of-factly.

Uruhara wiggled his finger at the man. "Now now. Do you doubt my abilities? I am more than sure I have found a way to cure it. While traditional kido methods and medicine have no effect, this might just do the trick." He pointed at Hachii and Orihime.

"Then why would you need all of us here?" Ichigo asked. "I don't see how my family and I are of any use."

"You are right. All of you are useless for this part at least. We shall need you afterwards though," Uruhara answered cheerfully.

Karin glared at the store owner and Yuzu looked at him with a confused look. Isshin seemed indifferent and remained leaning on the wall.

"Well then get started hat and clogs. I have better things to do then be in this dingy shop," Karin replied annoyed.

Tessai peered through the door having heard the comment. He pushed up his glasses and his eyebrow was twitching. "This shop is not dingy! It is amazing and we take very good care of it!" Tessai immediately turned away and left, clearly upset at what Karin said.

"Let's get to it then." Uruhara motioned for Orihime and Hachii to take their positions on both sides of the Thirtheenth Division Captain.

"Do I not have a say in this?" Ukitake replied.

"If you want to remain like that then by all means object my offer to help."

Ukitake peered at the shopkeeper with his green eyes. No objection. He was dying already anyways.

Orihime looked at Hachii. Hachii removed his little hat and placed it by his side. He placed his own hand in front of his face and summoned his mask. It resembled a mixture of a Balanise demon mask combined with the appearance of a Native American headdress. Visored form was an obvious increase in power for his kido abilities. "Ready Inoue-san?"

"Yes!" Orihime raised out her hand. The faint glimmer from her blue hairpins showed clearly in the lowly lit room. "Soten Kesshun."

A half-oval yellow barrier appeared over Ukitake's body as he remained still lying on the futon in his odd flowery kimono given to him early. It almost looked like Shunsui's kimono. Hachii silently formed a second barrier over Orihime's. Except it took the form of a square, yet shown as the same yellowish-orange barrier. His powers were similar to that of Orihime's. Well, almost at least.

Uruhara twirled his green and white striped hat anxiously. His assumption was that Ukitake's illness closely resembled that of a poison when he was attacked so long ago... While Orihime alone could not reject the poison, he believed a combination of two strong powers would be able to do the trick. And Hachii was the final solution to the problem. Twice the power to reject, reconstruct, and reverse the damages done to the Thirteenth Captain. Something that normal kido would have never been able to do.

The room grew eeriely quite as they watched the events unfold in front of them. Five minutes into the healing process, Ukitake coughed a dry hacking cough. But in doing so, a heavy black form of gas released from his mouth.

Uruhara smiled. Bingo! The poison. Now for the Second step to the process of getting rid of the toxin.

"Ok good job just keep that contained a little longer you two. Now Tessai and Isshin, mind helping me out with this sealing kido?"

Isshin popped out of his body and into shinigami form. Karin looked at him in astonishment as she had never seen him in that form before. Why was everyone keeping secrets from her?

"You know very well which seal we are going to use here," Ukitake informed them in his serious tone.

All three gathered together in a triangle formation around Ukitake and the barriers created to heal him.

"Now let's get this done fast. Kyujurokkei Kakafumetsu activate!"

Almost immediately, the barriers disappeared and before the black smoke had a chance to enter another target or escape, the seal captured it. Trapping it in a star-shaped barrier with sword shaped beams of light. Exactly like the kido used to defeat Aizen.

The entire time Yuzu and Karin took refuge behind Kon. As if he were the perfect shield. But as soon as the star shape popped up, they relaxed and moved away from Kon, practically in amazement at the medium sized structure before them.

Orihime wiped the sweat off her brow. "Wow that was tiring right Hachii-san?"

"Agreed, but it was all worth it. How are you feeling Ukitake-tiacho?" Hachii asked softly.

Ukitake inhaled and exhaled deeply, opened his eyes, and smiled a real smile. "Amazing! I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I feel like my spiritual pressure isn't blocked off anymore and I can breathe without much of a struggle. Definitely feel less weaker. I honestly thought nothing could be done about the illness. I couldn't thank you guys enough for what you have done."

Isshin smirked. "Well can't help but feel guilty for what happened to cause the illness. In part it was my fault and Uruhara's."

"Not at all, you surely know that. It was so long ago...that incident at least."

Ichigo scratched his head, curious at the that last statement. "What incident exactly are you speaking of?"

Ukitake looked at Isshin nervously. Their eyes locked and it was enough to keep the man quiet without talking about what had happened before.

"Son, that I can tell you when we head to find Kukaku and Ganju. It is part of the story actually."

Ichigo was beyond annoyed by the stack of hidden stories and information being withheld from him. "Then since you can't seem to tell me anything at least tell me why Karin and Yuzu accompanied you here! Didn't you not want them to be a part of this lifestyle? I thought you were going to keep this a secret from them."

Karin, being able to see Ichigo, kicked him in the shin. "Stupid brother! I have known for some time now already. No way you could have hidden this for long. At least dad seems to have realized that!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Rubbing the pain away from his leg.

Ururaha clapped his hands together to grab everyone's attention. "Ok! Time to head down to the training ground to open up that Senkaimon. This time, we are depending on you and your father!"

Ichigo pointed at himself. "Me? What am I doing this time?"

"Easy! Helping your dear old father open up a specific Senkaimon. One that teleports you to that ridiculous moving house of Kukaku's. Told you you were gunna be needed!"

"You will learn fast...I hope. Besides it is a Shiba thing. Private Senkaimon," Isshin said as he patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

Ichigo could feel his right eye twitch in annoyance. Through gritted teeth he managed to say, "If it brings me one step closer to the truth than I have no choice do I?"

* * *

**Next chapter is the going to be the real deal where the story finally comes to surface! And with it, I hope most questions can be answered. Regardless, I hope this chapter was just as interesting. Ukitake is still going to have a role in the next chapter. It's Not just the Shiba Clan joining in on what happened in the past...**

**Gikongon - "Soul Candy"**

**Gikon - "Artificial Soul"**

**Kyujurokkei Kakafumestu - "Ninety Six Captiol Fire-Suspended Seal of Destruction". Created by Uruhara.**


End file.
